The invention relates generally to mobile applications and in particular to a mobile application for most appropriate means of communication. Nearly everyone who owns a cellular telephone has had the unpleasant experience of hearing it ring at an inconvenient time. In certain circumstances, repeated calls can be disruptive even if they aren't answered. Unfortunately, many users need to be capable of being contacted in the event of an emergency and cannot shut off or silence their cellphones. Fortunately, most cellphones include a Global Positioning System (GPS) function and it is the key to a solution. A mobile application for most appropriate means of communication, which automatically initiates a GPS query and uses the location information to advise the user regarding the type of location occupied by the contact, would resolve this problem.